fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival Supershow 18/5/16 Fallout
Survival: Fallout Show *A video package of the events in Civil War was played: Seth Rollins losing to Kevin Owens in the huge World Champion vs World Champion match, Cesaro defeating Hiroshi Tanahashi in the battle of the champions, Team Survival falling short to Team Chaos, Daniel Bryan suffering his major loss ever since coming to Survival at the hands of Shinsuke Nakamura, Samoa Joe forcing Austin Aries to tap out, Shane McMahon overcomes Corey Graves, British Ambition retaining their tag team golds, Neville coming on top of the Pure Championship match, Brock Lesnar conquering the Black Sheep, Dolph Ziggler knocking Baron Corbin down and Kalisto squashing Viktor with ease* ' ' Segment 1: *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he walks down with a band aid on his head alongside with Triple H* '' '' Graves: Last Sunday was a war. In order for a war to end, one side must take a loss. And unfortunately, Survival was the one who lost. Kudos to Chaos for being the better brand. However, that doesn’t mean that we are a B+ show. No no no. Survival will always do what it’s best at. We will ensure that our matches will always entertain you fans. '' '' HHH: That is right. Win or loss does not matter. What matters is the interest of our fans. And that is why we are giving you all 2 major treat tonight. Tonight we will see the end of Dean Ambrose vs John Cena saga in a Street Fight. And Roman Reigns will do battle with Intercontinental Champion Cesaro. '' ''' '' ''Graves: Not to mention, the major announcement that was hyped for Civil War…...is actually…..the DEBUT OF THE NEW CHAMPIONSHIP, THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP! And to kick things off, we will have 8 wrestlers who will fight for the championship. This tournament will start next week so that everyone will be at their very best after a tough war with Chaos. '' '' '' *Seth Rollins’s theme hits as he limps down his way to the ring* '' '' Rollins: As you can see my physical condition, I am not medically cleared to compete whatsoever. Knowing you Graves, I expect you to book me in a championship match against Roman Reigns or Samoa Joe later on tonight just because I lost it for Survival. '' '' Graves: Rollins, like what Hunter and myself have said. Win or loss doesn’t matter. What you did out there last night…..we both applaud you for your courageous effort to take down Kevin Owens. There is no shame in losing. '' '' ''HHH: That is why we are giving you the night off tonight. Go back to your hotel room or go back home to rest. Ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to the man who represents us, Seth Rollins! If you excuse us Rollins, Graves and I got some documents relating to Survival to sign backstage. '' '' '' *Just as when Triple H walks past Rollins, he whispered something to his ears before walking off with Graves. Segment ends with Rollins looking confused at Triple H* ' ' '''Match 1: Edge and Christian vs Kurt Angle and Rusev in a Tag Team Match ' ' Edge pins Rusev after hitting the Spear at 10 minutes. After the match, Edge and Christian grab a mic. ' ' Segment 2: *E&C’s promo in the ring* '' '' Edge: Listen up British Ambition. We are sick and tired of you getting away from our grasps time after time after time. And that is why Christian and myself have something to offer you at Fallout. You two vs us for those Survival Tag Team Championship. '' ''' '' ''Christian: To ensure that this time, you stupid Europeans don’t get away with disqualifications or count outs. We will do it. In a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. '' '' '' *British Ambition’s theme song hits as both Wade Barrett and Sheamus come out on the stage* '' '' Sheamus: You fellas need to understand this, you don’t get to call the shots around here. We do. '' '' Barrett: I am afraid I got some bad news for you American fools! We ain’t going to accept your challenge whatsoever. We are going to face worthy challengers unlike you two. '' '' Edge: I see. So we are not worthy eh? Why don’t we go there and show you clowns if we are worthy first hand? '' '' *Edge and Christian leave the ring and approach British Ambition who are running away backstage* ' ' '''Match 2: Sami Zayn vs Apollo Crews in a Singles Match to determine the Number One Contender for the Intercontinental Championship at Reign of the Cruel ' ' Sami Zayn defeats Apollo Crews after countering the Spin Out Powerbomb with the roll up at 19 minutes. Crews was shocked that he lost the match. Zayn approaches Crews for a handshake but Crews was so disappointed that he walks away from the handshake. ' ' ' ''Segment 3: *Daniel Bryan’s theme hits as he comes down to the ring with cheers* '' '' ''Bryan: I have the match of my life last Sunday against Shinsuke Nakamura. We fought in the style that suits the both of us. The Strong Style. That is why I am not ashamed of losing to The King of Strong Style. But what I really want to talk about is The Undertaker. Judging the way you appears before me, I can only say that you want another match with me. If you want it, then tell it to my face right now! '' '' '' *Silence for the next 2 minutes* '' '' Bryan: Undertaker, I don’t have all night. Come out right now. '' '' *Kane’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring, staring at Bryan* '' '' Kane: My brother…..doesn’t do what other people tell him to do. He do it on his own terms. But….*chokes Bryan and chokeslams him in the middle of the ring* I will see you at here now instead. ' ' '''Match 3: Dean Ambrose vs John Cena in a Street Fight ' ' Dean Ambrose defeats John Cena after hitting a Dirty Deeds on thumbtacks at 32 minutes. ' ' ' '''Highlights of this match: ' '''1) John Cena hits the AA on Dean Ambrose onto thumbtacks 2) Dean Ambrose hits the 2X4 Barbed Wire onto Cena’s head directly. 3) Cena ties Ambrose upside down and hits a kendo stick 12 times on the ribs. 4) Ambrose falls off the ladder through 2 tables outside of the ring 5) Ambrose throws Cena off the stage through 3 tables. ' ' Segment 4: *Tom Phillips is with Roman Reigns* '' '' Tom: I am with Roman Reigns now. Roman, may I have your thoughts of what happened at Civil War and your future plans? '' '' Reigns: We kinda messed up at Civil War but hey, everyone makes mistake. Unfortunately, our mistake cost us the match. By the way….kudos to you Hideo Itami for knocking me out. But nonetheless, we have to move forward. My future plan is simple. Win back my Survival World Championship from Seth Rollins. I would love to do it tonight but he is not medically cleared after his match. So I am going to invoke my rematch clause……*Dean Ambrose appears, limping with a bandage covering his forehead* '' '' Ambrose: My brother, Roman Reigns. I heard ya. You want to face Seth Rollins for the Survival World Championship eh? WRONG. I WANT TO FACE SETH ROLLINS AT REIGN OF THE CRUEL. BECAUSE I WENT THROUGH HELL WITH JOHN CENA JUST NOW! IF YOU GOT ANY PROBLEMS WITH THAT, LET’S SETTLE IT RIGHT NOW! '' '' Reigns: If you want a world title match, you have to go through me. But not right now. '' ''' '' *Triple H appears* '' '' HHH: Gentlemen, it seems that you two are on a crash collision to determine the number one contender for the Survival World Championship. Hmm….Reigns have his rematch clause which he is invoking at Reign of the Cruel. Ambrose has been performing high quality matches. So why not this? At Reign of the Cruel, Seth Rollins will defend his Survival World Championship against Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose in a Triple Threat match! I hope that will stop your friendship from breaking up. ' ' '''Match 4: Kane vs Daniel Bryan in a Singles Match ' ' Kane defeats Daniel Bryan via countout after Kane chokeslam Bryan through the announcer table. After the match, Kane picks Bryan up and hits the Tombstone Piledriver onto the floor. Bryan was stretched out of the arena but Kane pushes the stretcher off the stage. ' ' Segment 5: *Cesaro comes into Corey Graves’s office where Triple H and Corey Graves are signing some documents* '' '' Cesaro: Graves, I need to speak to you….. '' '' HHH: If you would sign here, Graves. '' '' Graves: I am sorry Cesaro. Could you come back after your match with Reigns? ' ' Main event: Roman Reigns vs Cesaro in a Singles Match ' Cesaro defeats Roman Reigns at 12 minutes after the 3 hooded men came out and beat Roman Reigns up while the referee is down. After the match, Dean Ambrose comes out, limping. Attempting to help out but the hooded men attack Ambrose. The show ends with the hooded men standing over Reigns and Ambrose.'